1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothing protective device which is particularly adapted to be worn by a person, such as a man, woman or child, and which in particular will assist in the protection of clothing while dining. In essence, the device is essentially in the form of a so-called napkin holder which can be readily transported in a clothing pocket or a purse and which is imparted a large number of uses in addition to being merely a clothing protective device.
In essence, various types of clothing protective devices, especially in the form of napkin holders which may be worn about the neck of the user during dining are currently known and in widespread use. Among such devices, of a rather primitive nature are the so-called napkins or bibs which are adapted to be tied about the neck of a wearer during dining and which are relatively unsightly when worn in public locations or more sophisticated dining establishments.
Currently a number of clothing protective devices of this nature; in essence, which are adapted to be worn about the neck of a wearer during desired periods of time; for example, such as when dining or the like, are known in the art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Among the devices adapted to protect clothing during dining or similar instances are the napkin clip of Basseches et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,680. In that instance, a clip which may be attached to an upper clothing portion below the chin of a wearer has clamping structures which are adapted to engage a napkin corner which is passed through a slot so as to be clipped to the clothing. This, however only protects a narrow front portion of the clothing of the wearer and, in essence, does not provide for any adjustability with regard to the different types of clothing, or the size of the wearer; for example, that of a man compared to woman or a child. Consequently, Basseches at el. discloses a napkin clip which is only of relatively limited applicability.
Lokken U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,681 discloses a napkin or drape holder which is in the form of a spring-like first plastic member and a spring-like second plastic member of collinear proportion adapted to be engaged so as to wedge a hinge structure therebetween, the latter of which may be attached to a napkin or a drape. When attached to a napkin, the ring-like element may be positioned about the neck of wearer during dining. This however, presents, a complex and uncomfortable structure which is not suspectable of large scale utilization in view of its lack of adjustability to the neck of a child or woman where it may create problems as to sensitivity and discomfort.
Similarly, Kaderabek U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,692 discloses a universal napkin support in the form of two elastic circular arm bands which are adapted to be position about the neck of a wearer, and wherein clip members at side portions thereof are adapted to engage a clothing or napkin article so as to be suspended from the neck of the wearer. Again, as in the previously discussed patent to Lokken, this would provide a large degree of discomfort and lack of adjustability for the neck of a woman or child of tender years.